Dunkler Himmel (Sunny)/3
LICHTPFOTE HOPPELTE BEGEISTERT wie ein neugeborenes Junges vor dem geschützten Kriegerbau herum. „Wach auf!“, rief sie laut über die sonnige Lichtung und riss dabei Nachtschweif, die bis zu diesem Herzschlag an gemütlich in ihrem warmen Nest zusammengerollt gelegen hatte, unsanft aus dem Schlaf. Platz Ihr Kopf fuhr erschrocken hoch, als sie die hohe Stimme der jungen Kätzin hörte. War etwa schon Sonnenhoch? Wenn schon, habe ich so richtig versagt! Bitte nicht! Eigentlich hatte sie für diesen milden Tag geplant, mit Ampferpfote, Lichtpfote und Giftpfote ihr großes Territorium zu erkunden und ihnen einige wichtige Dinge im spannenden Leben eines Kriegers beizubringen. Ampferpfote, der neugierige, grau-weiße Kater und Gefährte von Schneepfote, war ihr erster Schüler und sie wollte ihn niemals hängen lassen. Ausgiebig gähnend rekelte sie sich und erhob sich schlaftrunken aus ihrem behaglichen, weichen Nest, das direkt neben dem von ihrer besten Freundin Sandherz lag. Dieses war bereits seit längerer Zeit verlassen, weil die sandfarbene Kriegerin mit Fuchsschweif, Grasnase und Bernsteinpfote zur grauenhaften Morgenpatrouille aufgebrochen war. Träge schüttelte sie sich frische Moosfetzen aus dem langen, schwarzen Pelz und trottete aus dem gemütlichen Bau, bevor sie sich erneut lange streckte und sie ein angenehmer Schauer von den Ohren bis zur Schwanzspitze durchfuhr. Sie blinzelte gegen das helle Licht der frühen Sonne und sprang vor Freude über den zukünftigen Ausflug in den grünen Wald glücklich auf. Es war wundervoll, dass Echostern ihr Ampferpfote anvertraut hatte. Ich freue mich darauf, ihm all mein Wissen beizubringen!, nahm sie sich fest entschlossen vor und versuchte vergebens, ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen. Platz „Das wurde aber auch Zeit“, murmelte Kieselpelz kaum hörbar und winkte mit dem kurzhaarigen Schwanz einladend Finstermond zu sich, der nachdenklich vor dem leeren Frischbeutehaufen saß. „Lichtpfote, Brisenherz, Giftpfote, Ampferpfote, Nachtschweif und ich können jetzt aufbrechen, um den Schülern unser Revier zu zeigen“, erklärte er und reckte stolz das Kinn nach oben. Er stand mit weit herausgestrecker Brust auf und stolzierte zum Lagereingang; er drückte perfekt all die guten Gefühle aus, die Nachtschweif soeben verspürte. Auch er hatte zuvor noch nie einen anderen Schüler gehabt als Lichtpfote und gab nun regelrecht damit an, endlich auch ein Mentor zu sein. Auch, wenn er nicht die einzige Clan-Katze in den VierElementeClans ist, die so etwas jemals war. Platz Brisenherz schnurrte belustigt. „Ich weiß, wie es dir geht, Kieselpelz“, meinte sie munter und ihre verspielten Augen leuchteten heiter. Ihr kurzer Schwanz zuckte rastlos hin und her, als sie der größeren Gruppe an Mentoren und Schülern folgte, die sich aufgeregt in den schattigen Wald begab. Genau wie Kieselpelz und Nachtschweif war das das erste Mal, dass sie eine jüngere Katze zum Krieger ausbilden durfte. Hatte Echostern mit Absicht gewisse Katzen ausgewählt, die mit dieser anspruchsvollen Aufgabe noch ziemlich unerfahren waren? Oder war das einfach nur ein eher schlechter Zufall? Platz Nachtschweif vertrieb gereizt alle unnötigen Sorgen und trabte den anderen eilig hinterher. Dann geht es also los. Sie malte sich staunend aus, wie sie Ampferpfote tolle Kampftricks beibrachte oder ihm lachend zeigte, wie man sich am Besten an eine kleine Maus anpirschte, während er sich ziemlich dumm anstellte und über seinen eigenen buschigen Schwanz stolperte. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich es richtig mache. Was ist, wenn er bei seiner Prüfung versagt und länger Schüler bleiben muss als die anderen, weil ich ihn nicht gut genug unterrichtet habe? SternenClan, bitte sag mir, wie ich das anstellen soll! Ihr weicher Pelz begann beunruhigend zu kribbeln, als ihr die schwere Last auffiel, die das anstrengende Mentorensein mit sich brachte. Wie sollte sie das nur jemals schaffen? Was, wenn ihm wirklich das gleiche wie Brandpfote passierte? Was, wenn ihm irgendetwas Gefährliches zustieß? Was, wenn ...? Die Anführerin meines Clans traut mir das zu. Ich kann das. Neuer Mut stieg allmählich in ihr auf und sie straffte mit einem zielstrebigen Blick all ihre Muskeln. Das würde sie doch leicht hinkriegen! Platz Kieselpelz übernahm aufrichtig die Führung der Patrouille und tappte mit vielen ausschweifenden Gesten in die Richtung der WasserClan-Grenze, die man schon von Weitem riechen konnte. Die wohlgenährten Katzen mit dem glatten, glänzenden Fell stanken widerlich nach fauligem Fisch, welchen sie auch täglich in Unmengen fraßen. Nachtschweif unterdrückte den unangebrachten Reflex, zu würgen, als sie sich grausend vorstellte, wie sie ihre spitzen Zähne in das glitschige, wabbelige Fleisch bohrte. „Schnuppert mal“, ordnete der rauchgraue Kater gebieterisch an und wandte sich freundlich an Giftpfote, Ampferpfote und Lichtpfote. Platz Giftpfote rümpfte angeekelt die kleine Nase. „Das erinnert mich an Kröten oder so. Ist da irgendwo ein Nest?“, wollte er mit verzogenem Gesicht wissen und spähte weiter misstrauisch über die bereits sichtbare Grenze hinaus, die aus einer schmalen Steinkette bestand, welche sich über mehrere Baumlängen am Rand eines dünnen Grabens erstreckte. Platz Ampferpfote hingegen schüttelte wissend den Kopf. „Nein, das ist der WasserClan“, widersprach er und sein Blick huschte sehr kurz fragend zu Nachtschweif, welche anerkennend nickte. „Amb– Schneepfote und ich haben viel von den Clans gehört. Wir sind oft um die Territorien herumgelaufen, weil wir sicher sind, dass es hier keine Zweibeiner gibt.“ Er legte zähneknirschend die flauschigen Ohren an. „Wir fanden, dass die Katzen vom WasserClan zu sehr stanken, außerdem schwimmen wir nicht gerne. Die ErdClan-Katzen sind ... nun ja, sie waren uns irgendwie zu aufgeblasen, wenn ihr wisst, was ich meine.“ Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde vielsagend und er sah jeder Katze bedächtig in die Augen, bevor er sich schelmisch in die Brust warf. „Und die LuftClan-Katzen sind so dürr und essen nur Vögel, die verhungern ja alle in einem Mond oder so.“ Platz Brisenherz’ runde, bernsteinfarbene Augen blitzten vergnügt und sie schloss sie genussvoll. „Und der FeuerClan gefiel euch?“, fragte sie bescheiden und stellte die dreieckigen Ohren erfreut auf, als der Schüler mit leuchtenden Augen bewundernd nickte. Platz „Können wir weiter? Ich will noch mehr sehen!“ Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, setzte Lichtpfote neugierig die stinkende Grenze entlang, machte jedoch einen großen Bogen um die abstoßenden Stellen, wo die Geruchsmarkierungen besonders deutlich waren. Als sie über einen umgefallenen Baum springen wollte, verschwand sie jedoch plötzlich und tauchte dahinter nicht mehr auf. Stattdessen hörten sie einen entsetzten Schrei, der unverkennbar zu der graubraun-golden getigerten Kätzin gehörte. Was war nur mit ihr passiert? Die drei Krieger stürmten alamiert los, während Ampferpfote und Giftpfote langsamer hinterhertrotteten; es schien sie nicht zu stören, was mit ihrer Freundin passiert war. War Giftpfote nicht besorgt? Als er am Rande des FeuerClan-Territoriums entdeckt worden war, hatte er wie der beste Freund von der damaligen Melody ausgesehen. Platz Als Nachtschweif mit großen Augen über den alten Baum lugte, entdeckte sie ein graubraunes Kügelchen Pelz, das mitten in einer feuchten Matschkuhle versunken dalag. Es war Lichtpfotes dünner Schwanz. Beim SternenClan! Dieses Mäusehirn ist doch nicht ernsthaft direkt in diese Kuhle getaucht, oder? Sie nahm das bisschen weichen Fells vorsichtig zwischen die Zähne und zog kräftig daran, obwohl die junge Kätzin schmerzhaft aufheulte. Auf einmal schoss sie aus dem stinkenden Schlamm hervor und beide Katzen wurden eine Schwanzlänge weit weggeschleudert, bevor sie ineinander verknotet auf einem weichen Streifen Moos zum Stehen kamen. Die schwarze Kriegerin löste sich mühsam, rappelte sich verblüfft auf und starrte dann Lichtpfote sprachlos an. „Was hast du dir dabei nur gedacht?“, wollte sie zornig wissen und zwang sie, sie anzusehen. Wieso war sie einfach auf diesem fremden Gebiet darauf losgestürmt, ohne wirklich zu wissen, welche Gefahren es gab? Hätte Nachtschweif sie nicht bereitwillig aus dem Matsch gezogen, wäre sie auf schreckliche Weise erstickt! Was hätte Kieselpelz getan, wenn ich nicht hier gewesen wäre?, überlegte sie fieberhaft, dann schnaubte sie genervt. Natürlich hätte er sie gerettet. Ich war einfach als Schnellste da. Warum halte ich mich immer für die wichtigste Katze im Wald? Platz Die kleine Schülerin schüttelte sich nassen Schlamm aus den Schnurrhaaren und bespritzte stattdessen die anderen Anwesenden ohne Zögern damit, die es sich sofort wieder verärgert wegputzten. Es schmeckte wie verfaulte Eichhörnchen, die einmal über den stinkenden Schmutzplatz geschleift worden waren. Sie vermied den Augenkontakt mit jeder Katze und hatte einen zerknirschten Eindruck. Das geschah ihr recht! „Tut mir leid“, brachte sie beschämt hervor und zog den dünnen Schwanz schuldbewusst ein, der noch immer mit fürchterlichen Matsch verklebt war. „Es hat alles so toll gerochen, und ich wollte einfach alles sofort sehen. Ich liebe den FeuerClan jetzt schon und möchte so schnell wie möglich alles über ihn lernen. Vergebt mir, Sonnenspringer, vergib mir, Nachtschweif.“ Platz Vergebt mir, Sonnenspringer? War das etwa ein festgelegter Satz, wenn man etwas falsch gemacht hatte? Da fiel ihr rasch wieder ein, dass Lichtpfote, Giftpfote, Schneepfote und Ampferpfote ja nicht an den SternenClan glaubten, sondern an die Sonnenspringer, genau wie Kieselpelz und seine Eltern es auch taten. Kieselpelz glaubte an beide Arten von Geisterkatzen und der Clan akzeptierte das auch. Sie scheinen wirklich große Macht zu haben, wenn alle KeinClan-Katzen an sie glauben. Ein bezaubernder und zugleich absurder Gedanke schlich sich heimtückisch in ihren Kopf. Wer würde wohl gewinnen, wenn der SternenClan gegen die Sonnenspringer kämpfen würde? Säuerlich befahl sie sich selbst, Lichtpfote zu antworten. „Keine Sorge. Jeder macht einmal Fehler und die meisten lernen auch daraus.“ Außer Amselruf. Der tötet ja in jeder kleiner Auseinandersetzung sofort irgendwen, stöhnte sie tonlos und ihr fiel der arrogante, weiße Kater wieder ein, der wirklich immer mit seiner ebenfalls selbstsüchtigen Schwester Finkenruf herumlief. Dennoch vertrieb sie die beiden schnell wieder aus ihrem Kopf. „Höre das nächste Mal nur besser auf deine Mentoren“, erinnerte sie die kleine Kätzin gutmütig, deren gesenkter Blick sich sofort wieder aufhellte und die dankbar blinzelte. Sie war wirklich süß! Platz Kieselpelz räusperte sich zögernd und lenkte geschickt von dem aufwühlenden Thema ab. „Wir sollten weiter“, warf er drängend ein und musterte den blauen Himmel, an dem die helle Sonne aufrecht stand. „Es ist schon Sonnenhoch. Wir sollten vor Sonnenuntergang zurück sein.“ Damit marschierten die sechs Katzen an der Grenze entlang weiter. Platz Nachtschweif war einfach überglücklich. So war das also wirklich, eine Mentorin zu sein. Es würde schon manchmal ziemlich anstrengend werden, aber die meiste Zeit über würde es bestimmt wunderschön sein, einen jungen, aufgeweckten Schüler dabeizuhaben und ihm elegant beizubringen, was man wusste. Ich werde Ampferpfote zum besten Krieger der VierElementeClans machen!, schwor sie sich im Stillen zuversichtlich und kniff die grünen Augen ehrgeizig zusammen. Zwar würde sie in Zukunft leider nicht mehr alleine durch den lichten Wald streifen und in Ruhe nachdenken können, aber das ließ sich fast genauso gut auch im großen Kriegerbau machen. Außerdem war sie sich sicher, dass Ampferpfote es trotzdem verstehen würde, wenn sie einmal keine Lust hatte, um mit ihm das Lager zu verlassen. Dann konzentrierte sie sich eilig wieder auf die Katzengruppe, inmitten welcher sie quer durch ihr Territorium tappte. Sie erkundeten nacheinander den ganzen frischen Wald. Die FeuerClan-Katzen markierten veraltete Grenzlinien neu, die von anderen Clans vielleicht ignoriert und übertreten werden könnten. Sie kletterten auf hohe Bäume, um den drei wissbegierigen Schülern zu zeigen, wie die spannende Welt von oben aussah. Erklommen weit aus der feuchten Erde ragende Felsen, die dem majestätischen Feuerstein glichen, und spielten Krieger und Maus wie kleine Jungen, die zum ersten Mal die warme Kinderstube verlassen und das Lager endlich erkunden durften. Nahmen einen erfrischenden Schluck des kristallklaren Wassers, das im breiten Bach sanft gurgelnd durch den von sanftem Vogelgezwitscher erfüllten Wald floss. Die schwarze Kriegerin fühlte sich wunderbar frei und war froh, dass sie endlich einmal eine Ablenkung von all ihren düsteren Problemen und inneren Gefahren fand. Da ging ihr flüchtig durch den Kopf, was sie am vorigen Tag gedacht hatte: Ich wünschte, dieser wunderschöne Moment am Bach könnte nie vorübergehen. Das war falsch und sie freute sich, dass er doch vorbeigegangen war. Die perfekte Zeit, die sie gerade mit Ampferpfote, Brisenherz, Giftpfote, Lichtpfote und Kieselpelz verbrachte, war besser als alles andere, das sie bis jetzt erlebt hatte. Nun gut, vielleicht hatte sie schönere Herzschläge mit Sandherz gehabt, aber der momentane Zeitpunkt stand bei ihr definitiv auf Platz zwei. Platz „Ob wir da hochkommen?“, wunderte sich Giftpfote staunend und als Nachtschweif ihm verwirrt einen schnellen Blick schenkte, sah sie, wie er neugierig an einer riesigen, breiten Eiche emporstarrte und die kleinen, spitzen Krallen rastlos in den weichen Boden grub. Sein buschiger, schwarzer Schwanz schlug aufgeregt hin und her und wirbelte welke, goldene Blätter auf. Der junge Kater schien gar versessen darauf zu sein, die alte Eiche mutig zu erklimmen und sich ganz oben, weit über den anderen Baumkronen und den vielen Nestern der aufgewühlten Vögel, wie ein autoritativer Anführer zu fühlen. Platz Die schwarze Kriegerin sprang begeistert auf und setzte auf ihn zu, ebenfalls zum Fuße des majestätisch aufragenden Baumes. „Lass es uns ausprobieren!“, schlug sie vergnügt vor und der mollige Schüler krallte sich fest in die trockene Rinde, um sich kräftig über ihr hochzuziehen. Er war stärker und wendiger, als sie vermutet hatte, und zu ihrer Verwunderung hatte er auch keine Schwierigkeiten, ohne Pause höher und höher zu klettern. Als sie ebenfalls begann, sich am dicken Stamm der Eiche nach oben zu arbeiten, rieselten kleine Ktümel der Rinde auf sie herab und sie musste mehrmals blinzeln, damit sie nicht in ihre großen Augen fielen. Giftpfotes Schwanzspitze verschwand im rot-goldenen Blätterdach über ihr und sie drückte sich munter noch schneller nach oben. Platz Endlich an ihrem Ziel angelangt, streckte sie den Kopf triumphierend durch die höchste Schicht an frischen, duftenden Blättern und entdeckte den schwarzen Schüler ein paar Fuchslängen entfernt, wie er auf einem der obersten Äste hockte und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen den riesigen Wald von oben betrachtete. Nach und nach erschienen auch Ampferpfote, Kieselpelz, Brisenherz und Lichtpfote ächzend und glotzten Giftpfote hinterher. Nachtschweif klappte bewundernd die Kinnlade hinunter, als sie es ebenfalls zu sehen bekam. Es war so wunderschön. Unten konnte sie ein weites Meer aus roten, gelben, orangefarbenen und teilweise auch grünen Bäumen erkennen und verlockende, fette Vögel, die ab und zu herumflatterten. Dahinter endete der bunte Wald abrupt und es erstreckte sich eine karge Felslandschaft mit kaum Pflanzenwachstum, die das Territorium des LuftClans darstellte. Direkt daneben war die grüne Wiesenlandschaft des WasserClans von zahlreichen breiten Flüssen und Seen durchzogen und auf der anderen Seite lag die spärlich bewachsene Moorlandschaft mit tiefen, dunklen Tunneln und ausgegrabenen Kaninchenbauen, in dem der ErdClan zuhause war. Und direkt in der Mitte aller Territorien, dort thronte der Große Fels in vielen Baumlängen Höhe. Er war wie ein schlanker Berg, auf dessen flachem Gipfel ein leuchtend blauer Teich schon seit der Gründung der Clans vor etlichen Blattwechseln aus einer frischen Quelle sprudelte. Nachtschweif wusste, dass man auf seinen Grund tauchen musste, um in die heilige Mondhöhle zu gelangen, die sich unmittelbar darunter befand. Sie war das schönste, was eine Katze sich vorstellen konnte, mit ihren blau schimmernden Kristallen der Wahrheit und den milchigen Wänden, die wertvolles Mondlicht speicherten. Es war das Revier des SternenClans, der Kriegerahnen aller Clan-Katzen. Und unter dieser Mondhöhle wiederum lag die Stelle, an der jeden Vollmond eine Große Versammlung stattfand. Dort befanden sich vier schmale, bräunliche Felssäulen, eine stand für jeden der VierElementeClans. Platz Der SternenClan oder der Wald der Finsternis hingegen erlaubten Nachtschweif wohl nicht, den schon fast unechten Traum weiterzuleben. Auf einmal wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen und mit einem erschrockenen Kreischen sackte sie schlaff in sich zusammen. Die friedlichen Geräusche, die sie gehört hatten, verzogen sich schwammig und wurden zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Fauchen, als das mysteriöse Wesen wieder knurrend auf sie losging. Außer den nebeligen, toten und abstoßenden Bäumen, die sie drohend umgaben, sah sie rein gar nichts, egal, wie oft sie verzweifelt blinzelte. Es roch modrig und die unverkennbare Note ihres Feindes zog durchdringend in ihre feine Nase. Sie wollte sich verteidigen, ihre spitzen Krallen in den räudigen Pelz ihres Angreifers bohren und ihn triumphierend zu Boden drücken, hielt sich aber mit aller Kraft zurück. Wehr dich nicht, wehr dich nicht!, warnte sie sich selbst immer wieder und wartete schmerzerfüllt, bis das merkwürdige Wesen von ihr abließ. Platz Nach scheinbar unzähligen qualvollen Herzschlägen, in denen sie widerstrebend zugelassen hatte, wie ihr glatter Pelz grausam zerfetzt worden war, spürte sie plötzlich nichts mehr. Der Angreifer hatte sie losgelassen. „Finstere Zeiten stehen bevor“, ertönte eine leise, zischende Stimme und die dunklen Worte hallten von unsichtbaren Wänden furchteinflößend wider. Nachtschweif wusste nur allzu gut, was jetzt folgen würde. „Ein Kampf wird unvermeidlich sein.“ Platz Jedes einzelne Haar in ihrem Fell stellte sich unbehaglich auf, obwohl sie es im Prinzip vorausgesehen hatte. „Was bedeutet das? Wer bist du?“, verlangte sie herausfordernd und drehte sich wild im Kreis, um vielleicht doch einen flüchtigen Blick auf ihren geheimnisvollen Gegner zu erhaschen. Dieses Mal ''muss er oder sie mir einfach antworten! Ich halte das so langsam nicht mehr aus!'' Ungeduldig und nervös scharrte sie mit der blutigen Pfote im eiskalten, harten Boden. Es tat unangenehm weh, aber sie ignorierte den unwichtigen Schmerz und konzentrierte sich weiter auf den herannahenden Kampf. Platz „Es bedeutet das, was du daraus folgerst“, gab das unbekannte Wesen nun etwas klarer an und sie konnte die raue Stimme eines Katers erkennen. Sie stellte ihn sich räudig vor, mit löchrigem Fell und von langen Narben überzogener Schnauze. Aber was meinte er damit? Es bedeutet das, was du daraus folgerst. Was folgerte sie denn daraus? Anhand jener zwei kurzen Sätze konnte sie sich nichts vorstellen. Außerdem hatte er noch immer nicht erwähnt, wer er denn war. Anscheinend wählte er seine rätselhaften Worte mit Bedacht, um mit Absicht nichts preiszugeben. Aber warum? Das ergab doch alles keinen Sinn! Wieso war es sie, die irgendwelche merkwürdigen ‚Visionen‘ vom Wald der Finsternis hatte, und nicht ... Amselruf? Der hatte es doch viel mehr verdient als sie! Oder Finkenruf! Zusätzlich bin ich keine Heilerkatze, fügte sie leicht wütend hinzu. Ich bin einfach eine stinknormale Kriegerin. Lasst mich in Ruhe, ihr grausamen Geisterkatzen! Platz Ein rötlicher Schatten tauchte jäh hinter einem schmalen, grauen Baum auf und bewegte sich zielstrebig auf sie zu. War das der Feind, der sie im letzten Mond öfter attackiert und schrecklich zugerichtet hatte? Furcht erfüllte sie und sie kauerte sich eng zusammen. War das ihr Ende? Doch als die seltsame Silhouette näher kam, bemerkte sie beklommen, wer es wirklich war: Donnerjunges! Was hatte er denn hier zu suchen? Schwebte er auch in Gefahr? Haben sich meine Visionen auf ihn übertragen wie eine Krankheit? Nein! Entsetzt fuhr sie zusammen. Das hat er nicht verdient! Oh, SternenClan, was habe ich nur getan? Aber der SternenClan war weit entfernt, nicht hier im Wald der Finsternis, ohne Licht, ohne Leben. Platz „Meintest du nicht, du kannst diesen Angreifer nicht sehen?“, wollte Donnerjunges gleichgültig wissen und deutete mit der breiten Schnauze ausdruckslos auf einen verwirrt glotzenden Kater, der unschlüssig dastand. Er war groß und eins seiner bernsteinfarbenen Augen war von getrocknetem Blut verklebt. Dazu stand sein kurzer, dunkelbraun getigerter Pelz in alle Richtungen ab und er hatte nur wenige, schwarze Schnurrhaare. „Wie heißt du?“, fragte er ihn unbeteiligt und seine weißen Schnurrhaare zitterten gelangweilt. Platz Die plötzliche Anwesenheit des Jungen schienen eine seltsame Auswirkung auf den verdutzten Kater zu haben, denn auf einmal wirkte er nicht mehr annähernd so gefährlich wie davor. „Ich bin Kralle“, stotterte er zweifelnd, als er sich nach ein paar peinlichen Momenten wieder gefangen hatte und die nah zusammenstehenden Augen zu Schlitzen verengt hatte. „Jetzt, wo ich dich endlich sehen kann, kann ich dich leichter töten“, knurrte er nun erregt und sein löchriges Rückenfell war drohend gesträubt. Mit einem blutlüstigen Ausdruck auf dem vernarbten Gesicht setzte er zum Sprung an, als vor Nachtschweif ein zweites Mal alles schwarz wurde. Der schreckliche Wald und die toten Bäume verschwammen in einem schwindelerregenden Strudel und sie bekam das Gefühl, sie müsse sich übergeben. Was war jetzt schon wieder los? Was sollte nun mit Donnerjunges passieren? Der junge Kater hatte sie mit seiner desinteressierten Art definitiv gerettet, wie konnte sie ihm jemals dafür danken? Wird Kralle ihn umbringen? In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles. Und schon verlor sie das Bewusstsein. Platz Als sie die Augen alamiert wieder aufschlug, musste sie mehrmals angestrengt blinzeln, um sich an das helle Licht zu gewöhnen und um ihre unklare Sicht wieder zu schärfen. Wo war sie? Der durchdringende Geruch von saftigen Kräutern hing unverkennbar in der Luft und ein kühler Wind wehte pfeifend durch einen schmalen Schlitz in einer kalten, grauen Steinhöhle. Überall auf ihrer brennenden Haut waren irgendwelche nach frischen Pflanzen riechende Pasten aufgetragen. In der Nähe hauste die arme Schwefelnacht, die schon länger am schrecklichen Weißen Husten litt. Jedoch war sie dem SternenClan sei Dank schon fast wieder gesund und kurz davor, wieder in den Kriegerbau zu ziehen und endlich mit ihren fordernden Pflichten weiterzumachen. Da realisierte sie erleichtert, dass sie sich im Krankenlager des großen Heilerbaus in ihrem Lager befand. Aber warum war sie nur hier? Wie ein plötzlicher Blitz schoss die schlimme Erinnerung ruckartig in ihren Kopf und sie schauderte verstört. Stimmt ja ... ich wurde von Kralle bedroht und Donnerjunges hat mich gerettet. Als sie sich mühsam auf die zittrigen Pfoten stämmte, entdeckte sie den kleinen Kater mit dem langen, roten Fell, wie er flach atmend neben ihr auf einem provisorischen Nest aus trockenem Moos lag. Was ist, wenn Kralle ihn erwischt hat? Wird er es überleben? Er ist so hilflos! Sie musste daran denken, wie beängstigend seine mächtige Ausstrahlung auf den braun getigerten Kater gewirkt hatte und versicherte sich selbst zuversichtlich, dass Donnerjunges in Sicherheit war. Hoffentlich. Platz „Nachtschweif! Du bist wach! Wie geht es dir?“ Taunase kam freunlich schnurrend in die fast leere Höhle getappt. Sie hatte ein dünnes Bündel Kräuter im Maul und ließ es mitfühlend vor der schwarzen Kriegerin fallen, bevor sie sich neugierig setzte. „Was ist passiert?“, wollte sie mit einem aufgeregten Funkeln in den grünbraunen Augen wissen, ihr geknickter Schwanz war fast senkrecht in die Luft gestreckt. So weit eben, wie das im Sitzen geht. Irgendwie sah sie wie eine Schülerin aus. Da stand sie eilig wieder auf und begann rasch, mehrere breite Blätter, duftende, gelbe Blumen und ein paar andere intensiv riechende Pflanzen zu zerkauen und sie schließlich mit gleichmäßigen Zungenstrichen dort auf Nachtschweifs Pelz zu vertreilen, wo die vielen Wunden am schlimmsten wehtaten. Platz „Ich ...“ Sie wusste nicht wirklich, was sie ihr nun sagen sollte. „Auf einmal war ich im Wald der Finsternis“, hob sie zögernd an. Aber ... war es überhaupt der Wald der Finsternis gewesen? Es hätte doch genauso gut das Territorium der Schattenpelze sein können! Die Schattenpelze waren für KeinClan-Katzen das Gegenteil der Sonnenspringer. Und sie kannte keine Clan-Katze namens Kralle, daher musste er wohl eher an diese Art von Geisterkatzen glauben. Wer war wohl stärker? Der Wald der Finsternis oder die Schattenpelze? „Ein Kater namens Kralle hat mich wieder angegriffen und zwei merkwürdige Sätze gesagt. Finstere Zeiten stehen bevor. Ein Kampf wird unvermeidlich sein.“ Ihre Augen weiteten sich verängstigt, als sie wieder an die grausamen Worte dachte. Was mochten sie nur bedeuten? Und warum hatte Kralle es ihr gesagt? Vielleicht hatte Echostern doch recht und sie war etwas Besonderes. Aber war es wirklich ihre Bestimmung, von einer vermeintlich toten Katze umgebracht zu werden? Verunsichert legte sie die eingerissenen Ohren an. Platz Taunase starrte sie entsetzt an, ihr weißes Fell war vom Hinterkopf bis zum kurzen Schwanz gesträubt. Hatte sie etwas Falsches gesagt? „Das kann nicht sein ...“, hauchte die Heilerin erschrocken und ihre langen Schnurrhaare bebten entgeistert. Taumelnd verließ sie die kühle Höhle und Nachtschweif konnte hören, wie sie sich raschelnd in ihr mit älteren Blättern gefülltes Nest fallen ließ. Die verletzte, schwarze Kriegerin stutzte verwirrt. Was war in Taunase gefahren? Als ich Kralles Worte wiederholt habe, ist sie irgendwie ... es hat etwas in ihr ausgelöst. Kennt sie sie? Aufregung ersetzte ihre Verwirrung kriechend. Das ist eine Prophezeiung! Aber gehören die genuschelten Worte auch dazu? Die, die ich nicht verstanden habe, weil sie im Kampfgeschrei untergegangen sind? Ihr buschiger Schwanz begann, energisch hin und her zu schlagen und trommelte dabei dumpf auf den kalten Steinboden. Sie war etwas Besonderes, ihre Anführerin hatte recht gehabt! Aber wieso ich? Ich bin doch nur eine gewöhnliche Kriegerin, so wie Flockenschweif oder Sandherz. Trotzdem ... der SternenClan könnte mich für etwas Bestimmtes auserwählt haben! Das ist wunderbar! Platz Ihre glücklichen Gedanken wurden unsanft unterbrochen, als sich eine weitere Katze durch den schmalen Spalt schob, der den Eingang des Krankenlagers ausmachte. Sie erkannte sofort den glänzenden Pelz von Schimmerpfote, der Heilerschülerin des FeuerClans, und sie hatte ausnahmsweise keine ekelhaften Kräuter oder dergleichen bei sich. Vielleicht hatte sie mit ihrer Mentorin gesprochen und wusste ebenfalls etwas von der mysteriösen Prophezeiung. Kannte sie den letzten Satz? „Du kannst wieder in den Kriegerbau zurück“, wies sie sie stattdessen sachlich an. Sie deutete mit dem dünnen Schwanz in die ungefähre Richtung des Baus und Nachtschweif rappelte sich müde auf die zittrigen Pfoten. Platz „Danke, Schimmerpfote“, schnurrte sie erleichtert und drückte sich wankend an der jungen Kätzin vorbei. Ihre Beine taten weh und sie fühlte sich unfassbar schlapp und schwer. Vielleicht wurden mir Mohnsamen gegeben? Die bringen einen doch zum Schlafen. Auf dem Weg quer durch den Heilerbau sah sie Taunase, die sich eng zusammengerollt hatte und vorgab, zu schlafen. Man konnte jedoch deutlich sehen, dass sich ihre weichen Flanken unregelmäßig und schnell hoben und senkten. Was hatte sie nur so stark beunruhigt? Nervös schlich sie an ihr vorbei und trat auf die volle Lichtung. Der Frischbeutehaufen war sehr gut gefüllt und einige Katzen gaben sich in seiner Nähe die Zungen. Die Ältesten, Federherz und Ginsterfell, sonnten sich auf einem flachen Felsen neben dem Schülerbau und Rauchbach arbeitete daran, einige dünne Zweige in die ohnehin schon stabile Wand der Kinderstube zu flechten, während Schneepfote unschlüssig neben ihr stand und sie genau beobachtete. Hummelpelz, Löwenflug und Kieselpelz dösten gemeinsam an einem gemütlichen Fleckchen, auf den die hoch am wolkenlosen Himmel stehende Sonne heiß strahlte. Windpfote, Bernsteinpfote und Brombeerpfote jagten sich kreischend herum und fingen gegenseitig ihre Schwänze und Mausjunges, Gewitterjunges, Birnenjunges, Wolkenjunges und Schlangenjunges versuchten sich vergnügt, an ein welkes Blatt anzupirschten, dass zuvor sanft vom riesigen, alten Baum, der über dem Lager schief gewachsen war, getrudelt war. Nachtschweif trottete glücklich in ihren Bau, in dem ihre beste Freundin Sandherz bis zu diesem Moment schläfrig herumgelegen war, und ließ sich direkt neben sie in ihr weiches Nest fallen. Platz Sandherz hob träge den Kopf und blinzelte sie verschlafen an. „Wie geht es dir?“, erkundigte sie sich mitfühlend, als sie sich den Schlaf aus den Augen vertrieben hatte. „Was ist passiert?“ Platz Nachtschweif antwortete nicht, versuchte aber, tausend Wörter in ihrem Blick zu vereinen. Einerseits war sie erfreut und neugierig, weil sie eine Prophezeiung empfangen hatte, obwohl sie leider nicht vollständig war. Andererseits war sie aber auch niedergeschlagen, denn sie wurde in ihren Visionen wieder und wieder schwer verwundet, und enttäuscht von sich selbst, da sie versagt hatte, als sie Ampferpfote ihr Territorium zeigen wollte. Wahrscheinlich war sie oben auf der riesigen Eiche einfach jäh umgefallen und die anderen hatten sie davor retten müssen, den extrem weiten Weg lang auf den Boden zu stürzen, und sie dann auch noch heruntergetragen! Sie war wütend, weil sie sich nicht an Kralle rächen konnte. Seelisch verletzt, denn Donnerjunges hatte für sie sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt. Platz „Oh, Nachtschweif.“ Die sandfarbene Kätzin schmiegte sich erschüttert an sie und ihre Wärme strahlte etwas Beruhigendes aus. Sofort fühlte sie sich wohler und schloss die grünen Augen für einige Herzschläge. Das war auch einer der Momente, die nie vorübergehen sollten. Auf Platz eins sogar. Was wäre ich nur, wenn es sie nicht gäbe? Hätte ich in den schlimmsten Zeiten noch Hoffnung geschöpft und nicht aufgegeben? Liebevoll drückten die beiden Kätzinnen ihre flauschigen Wangen aneinander und es war wunderschön. Doch dann löste sich Sandherz leider wieder sachte und richtete sich ernst auf. „Du weißt, dass du mir immer alles sagen kannst, richtig?“, versicherte sie sich und ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen leuchteten verständnisvoll. Platz „Ja“, schniefte Nachtschweif nur und sackte verloren in sich zusammen. „Hör zu“, begann sie zögernd. „Es war eine ... Vision. Da war ein Wald, die Bäume waren hoch und dünn und tot. Zwischen ihnen waberten Nebelschwaden herum und ich wurde wieder angegriffen.“ Sie holte tief Luft und zwang sich, weiterzusprechen. „Ich konnte Kralle endlich sehen. Er war ... ich kann es nicht beschreiben. Aber am schlimmsten war, was er zu mir gesagt hat. Finstere Zeiten stehen bevor. Ein Kampf wird unvermeidlich sein.“ Sie begann, unbehaglich zu zittern und ihr Schwanzfell stellte sich zaghaft auf. Es fiel ihr unglaublich schwer, das alles zu gestehen, selbst wenn es ihre beste Freundin war. Sprich, Nachtschweif! Hör auf, dich wie ein verstörtes Junges zu benehmen! Was soll Sandherz sonst von dir denken?, tadelte sie sich im Stillen. „Das war ... eine Prophezeiung.“ Platz Ihr Gegenüber betrachtete sie lange und ohne ein Wort. Sie schien genau zu wissen, was die Prophezeiung bedeutete und wie sie damit weitermachen sollte. Oder wollte sie nicht mehr mit ihr sprechen, jetzt, wo sie zugegeben hatte, wie verrückt sie war. Nein! Bitte, verlass mich nicht. Doch dann erinnerte sie sich an das, was Sandherz vor wenigen Herzschlägen erläutert hatte. Du weißt, dass du mir immer alles sagen kannst, richtig? Innerlich seufzte sie erleichtert auf und einige Spannungen in ihrem Körper lösten sich. Natürlich weiß ich das. Und du weißt, dass ich das weiß. „Du solltest es Echostern sagen“, murmelte Sandherz endlich nachdenklich. „Ihr fällt immer eine gute Lösung ein. Vielleicht hast du eine Mission, die du noch nicht kennst, Echostern aber schon.“ Platz Nachtschweif glotzte sie verblüfft an. Sie hatte ein paar tröstende Worte erwartet, oder irgendetwas Nettes. Aber niemals im Leben hätte sie mit der dummen Empfehlung gerechnet, einfach zur Anführerin zu kommen und ihr Herz vor ihr auszuschütten. Die grässliche Geschichte einmal zu erzählen, war ja nicht einmal allzu schlimm. Aber je öfter sie sie an andere Katzen weitergab, desto unwohler und verrückter fühlte sie sich, und Sandherz wusste das auch. Was war nur mit ihr los? War sie krank? Kontrolliert Kralle sie etwa? Bitte nicht! Platz Die sandfarbene Kätzin schmunzelte kurz amüsiert. „War ein Scherz. Ich werde immer bei dir sein, egal, was passiert. Vergiss das nicht.“ Platz Erleichtert atmete Nachtschweif auf. „Sandherz – ich bin dir so dankbar für alles“, wisperte sie mit einem liebevollen Glänzen in den sanften, grünen Augen, als plötzlich ein erstickter Schrei hinter dem Kriegerbau ertönte. Die Kriegerin riss entsetzt den Kopf hoch. Das war Giftpfote! thumb|1px Kategorie:By Sunny Kategorie:Dunkler Himmel (Sunny) Kategorie:Geschichten (Sunny)